


Aloha Hawaii (or the true reason why JTK became gay)

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kirk-Fuh-Q-Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk tries to seduce Gillian Taylor. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Hawaii (or the true reason why JTK became gay)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Aloha Hawaii (oder der wahre Grund, warum JTK schwul wurde)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186239) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series: TOS  
> Pairing: K/Gillian Taylor  
> Code: R  
> Archive: sure  
> Feedback: Yessssssssss! alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Summary: Kirk tries to seduce Gillian Taylor. Will he succeed?  
> Note: This take place between the movies IV and V. And, please, don't take this to seriously.  
> Part of the Kirk-Fuh-Q-Fest at http://geocities.com/kirk_fuh_q_fest/
> 
> Disclaimer: Paraborg/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with explicit sex, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. T'Lin did a really great job to correct my errors, not to mention all the suggestions she gave. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.

Aloha Hawaii (or the true reason why JTK became gay)  
T'Len  
2000

Jim Kirk looked around. Yes everything seemed perfect. An empty beach, white sand, blue, warm water and a hidden beach-cabin. If this wouldn't do it, then nothing would.

But he was determined to make it work. James T. Kirk did not give up. And he surely would not accept any rebuff ... especially not from such a "little" girl from the 20th century.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," she had said after the hearing, but to him it had sounded like "Don't call me, I'll call you, when I'm interested in you." Who the hell did Gillian think she was dealing with? A green cadet from the academy, she could easily dismiss? Oh no, this would not work with him. He didn't have his reputation as a womanizer for nothing.

And this he would show her. He was a man, whom neither woman nor man could easily resist.Gillian, too, would soon learn this.

Her words had sounded like a challenge to his ears ... one that James Kirk could not resist. Seducing this woman was a contest he was determined to win.

///////////

The shake-down cruise of the new Enterprise had been a disaster. They had built the ship so quickly that now nearly nothing was functioning like it should.

Currently the ship was in Earth's space-dock again, with Scotty desperately trying to fix things. Subsequently, the others from the bridge crew had gotten some extra days of vacation.

Spock had traveled to Vulcan to finally assure his mother that he was all right again. Bones decided to visit his daughter Joanna and his newborn grandchild. They would meet on Monday and go camping in Yosemite for a few days.

Jim looked forward to the always-appreciated company of his two best friends, as well as to some mountain climbing and campfire-romanticism. But till then, he had three days to spend on the beautiful island of Maui. And had lots of plans for using them well.

Besides, he really needed a good lay. It must have been nearly a year since the last time he had sex, he realized with a sudden shock. After Spock's death he hadn't felt like "fucking around".

And then Vulcan didn't seem to be the right place for such an activity. Not that he wasn't attracted to a few Vulcan women and men, but the bitch T'Pring was intimidating enough. He surely had no interest in ending up fighting once again on the red sands of Vulcan.

But now, after this long time of forced celibacy, he needed sex and he needed it badly. He had decided that he wanted it with Gillian Taylor.

That's why Jim had rented a little beach-cabin on a secret beach. Everything was set for a perfect scenario and a successful seduction. He once more checked the surroundings, his mind busy with fantasizing possible scenarios.

He would invite her for a swim in the warm water. There, he would try to capture her. When she was in his arms, he would kiss her passionately. Then, when he was sure that everything would go on easily, he imagined himself pushing her bikini-pants down.

He just hoped she would wear a bikini and not a bathing suit. It would make things easier. Better yet ... they could go skinny dipping.

All the same, once there he could lift her to his hips so that she could drive her legs around his waist. He pictured himself pushing up into her, making slow and leisurely love with his feet firmly planted in the oceans sandy bottom, and the waves of the Pacific surrounding them.

Jim felt an answering twitch in his groin as he indulged further in his daydreams.

A walk on the sandy beach would be nice, too. And then a passionate fuck. Oh yes, he would definitely like that very much. He imagined himself lying in the warm sand. On the horizon, a beautiful sunset ... and Gillian, even more beautiful, hovering over him, riding him fast and hard till he would come.

Jim stroked his hand over the growing bulge in his pants. His fantasizing definitely becoming fun, so he pictured one more.

If neither the water nor the beach would work, then he still had the king-sized-water-bed as an ace in his last hand. There was only one sleeping-room, and one bed in the cabin, and Gillian surely would not expect him to sleep on the veranda.

And when he was in one bed was a woman there would be no chance of her escaping from him. He could use all his skills and experiences to make her beg for him to fuck her ... and he would gave her a fuck -- or two or three -- that she could never forget. She would be another part in the long line of women who praised him.

Jim drifted back to reality as his growing erection, and the clock, told him it was time to head to Lahaina.

///////////

Jim strode, with great anticipation for the upcoming weekend, from the air car parking lot to the old harbor. Lahaina was a place he definitely always found very interesting. He had not often come to the Hawaiian Island, but if he would call a place on Earth paradise, this would be it.

'One day I should bring Spock here with me. He would find it fascinating.' He thought, as he walked down the Front Street.

Time seemed to stand still in the former whalers town. He expected every moment to see Jack London coming out the old Pioneer Inn, or the Baldwin family, trying to missionary the natives.

He admired the big old Banyan tree, then reached the harbor. He caught his breath as he saw the Carthaginian II resting proud and impressive in the water.

He always loved old sailing ships. If he had lived in another time, he would most likely have became a sailor. If not the freedom of the stars then he would have had the freedom of the sea, at the very least .

///////////

Jim glanced at his clock. Gillian's science ship should arrive any moment. He knew they were watching George and Gracie and, as whales had done centuries ago, both mammals had immediately traveled to Hawaii after their arrived in the 24th century.

Jim knew that humpback whales preferred to give birth to the their young in the warmer and shallower waters between the Hawaiian Islands. He could have bet that Gillian was eager to witness the birth and then observe the whale-baby.

So it had been easy for him to find out where she lived at the moment and to "produce" his seduction-scenario.

As he saw the modern ship approach with great speed, he stepped forward on the quay. The traditional Lei remained hidden behind his back. He felt close to his goal now, very close. And he smiled.

///////////

Gillian's surprise was great as she stepped down the gangway and spotted him. "Admiral ... Captain Kirk, what are you doing here?"

He gave her one of his famous irresistible smiles, as he put the Lei around her neck. "I was just in the neighborhood.", he said with the understatement of the year. "I have a little beach-cabin near Hana and thought I could invite you to ..."

"Jim." Foremost, as she interrupted him, he noticed the young and attractive Hawaiian "hunk" who had stepped possessively to her side. "I'm sorry, but I already have a date."

With this she passed by, leaving an astonished James Tiberius Kirk behind ... swearing to himself that he had finally, and forever, had enough of that unpredictable gender called women.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Supplement: On Monday, he met Spock for a camping trip through the Yosemite National Park, but what happened then is another story. :-)


End file.
